


Easter Eggs

by BookEmCarrie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Easter, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookEmCarrie/pseuds/BookEmCarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shouldn't have trusted Steve with the chocolate eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short (un-betaed) one shot to Easter. Enjoy!

It was almost 11 PM on Easter Sunday when Danny tiptoed out of the downstairs guestroom of Steve’s beach house. With his hand already on the doorknob Danny looked over his shoulder to check if Grace and Charlie really were asleep after the sugar rush and the overall excitement of the day. Neither of the two kids moved so he pulled the door close behind his back. “They’re finally asleep,” Danny announced tiredly as he walked back into the living room where he had left his boyfriend to watch an action movie from the late 80ties.

Steve set the remote he was holding down and opened his right arm. “Come here,” he said with a smile. “It’s _Us-Time_ now.”

Chuckling, Danny flopped down next to his boyfriend and snuggled up to him. Steve’s arm lightly wrapped around his back and pulled him even closer. “Don’t get me wrong babe. Every other day I’d love some _Us-Time_ but I can barely keep my eyes open. It’s been a long day,” Danny replied followed by a yawn. And it really had been a long day; Easter brunch at Rachel’s and Stan’s house, Easter egg hunt with the Grover family followed by a barbecue in Steve’s backyard with their whole Ohana. Danny was exhausted.

“That’s fine,” Steve said and kissed the top of Danny’s head. “We’ll just relax, watch the movie and then we head to bed. Chocolate egg?”

Danny lifted his head off Steve’s shoulder and eyed the large bowl of candy eggs. “We have that many left?” He asked as he reached for one of the nicely wrapped eggs.

Steve nodded as he set the bowl down next to him again. “I might have gone a bit overboard at the store,” he admitted sheepishly as he popped one of the sugary treats in his mouth.

“A _little_?” Danny snorted.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine. A little bit much.”

Laughing, Danny settled back against Steve’s shoulder. He wriggled until he was comfortable and began to watch the movie as well. It didn’t take long for his heavy eyelids to start drooping. He tried to stay awake but he lost the battle with his tiredness and drifted off to sleep.

o o o o o

A loud explosion jerked Danny out of his sleep. His eyes snapped open and it took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t in any kind of danger but in fact still sitting on the couch with his boyfriend. He exhaled. When he turned his attention to the TV he saw the hero of the movie walk away with a girl in his arms just before the credits began to roll. “Is it over?” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

He felt Steve nod. “Yeah,” he said and turned the TV off. The living room was plunged into darkness.

“Good,” Danny said around a yawn and pushed into a more sitting position. “Bed?”

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Steve agreed and sat up as well. His left leg bumped against the bowl that still sat next to him and almost fell over the edge.

Danny, whose eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness, held out his hand. “Give me the bowl babe. I’ll put the chocolate eggs in the refrigerator so they won’t melt tomorrow when the crazy Hawaiian heat is back.” Danny was waiting for his boyfriend to hand over the bowl but nothing happened. “Steve? Come on I’m tired,” he whined.

Reluctantly, Steve reached for the bowl and gave it to Danny.

“What the hell?” Danny muttered when he held the bowl in his hands. He reached inside and felt around. The only thing he could find was empty wrapping paper. He frowned. “Steve, where’s all the candy?”

Just then Steve’s stomach gurgled loudly.

Danny’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You _**ate**_ it? _All_ of it?” He asked in astonishment and shook his head. He couldn’t see Steve’s entire face due to the darkness but he saw the sheepish expression clear as day.

Steve licked his lips. “If it makes you feel better, in hindsight I don’t think it was such a great idea…”

“You’re unbelievable,” Danny sighed as he stood up. “Weren’t you the one who told the kids not to eat too much of that stuff?”

“I know. I just… The movie was so interesting and intense I didn’t even realize I was eating them…” Steve admitted. He rubbed his neck guiltily and Danny was sure that his boyfriend was blushing.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re worse than a child,” he snorted but couldn’t keep the amused grin off his face. He put the now empty bowl back on the coffee table and motioned toward the stairs. “Let’s just go to bed.”

Steve nodded and got to his feet as well. He grunted as soon as he was upright and a hand flew to his stomach.

Danny smirked. “Stomach ache?”

“No,” Steve muttered and turned away.

But Danny saw right through him and the obvious lie. “That’s what you get for eating that much chocolate,” he laughed over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. He saw Steve follow out of the corners of his eyes.

Upstairs Danny went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. When he emerged 5 minutes later Steve was already lying in bed, curled up on his side. His shorts and shirt were scattered on the floor. It was clear to Danny that his boyfriend wasn’t planning on getting up again so he turned off all the lights and crawled into bed as well. He was tired and felt sleep drag him under almost instantly.

But every time Danny was nearly asleep Steve managed to wake him up again by shifting or turning over on the mattress. Danny let him wriggle around for a while until he couldn’t take the rustling of the covers anymore; He flipped over onto his other side and trapped Steve by spooning him from behind. “Go to sleep babe,” he muttered sleepily.

“I can’t.” Steve grunted and shifted again.

“Of course you can,” Danny mumbled in slight annoyance. “Just close your eyes and the rest will happen all by itself. No magic.” He tried to fall back asleep but now that he was so close to Steve he had a front row seat to the weird noises his boyfriend’s stomach was still making. He should have known. With a sigh he let go of the annoyance and nuzzled Steve’s neck. “You’re not feeling great huh?”

Steve moaned. “You might have been right about the stomach ache…”

Danny chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s exposed neck. “Shocker. You know this situation isn’t much different from Christmas 2005. Grace got this huge Santa Claus made out of chocolate from her aunt Stella. Rachel and I told her she could only have a little piece and she listened to us like the perfect little angel she is. Then in the middle of the night Grace came into our bedroom complaining about a tummy ache. We were worried at first until Rachel went downstairs to get a glass of water and saw that half of the Santa Claus was gone.”

“I’m not a 4 year old girl,” Steve protested and it sounded suspiciously like a whine.

Danny laughed quietly. “No you’re not. But the cure might just be the same,” he said and slowly slid his left palm down Steve’s bare chest to his upset stomach where he began to gently move his warm hand in small circles. “Good?”

Steve nodded and mumbled something unintelligible. Chuckling, Danny pressed a light kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Steve relaxed more with each passing minute until his breathing evened out and he was asleep in Danny’s arms. _Just like Grace_ , Danny thought with a grin.

Danny lifted his head and glanced at Steve’s peaceful looking face. “I love you,” he breathed into his boyfriend’s ear before he settled back against the pillow. He moved his hand back to Steve’s chest and let the steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart lull him to sleep.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.


End file.
